Definitely, Maybe (Harry and Hermione Style)
by onedirectionfan10
Summary: Definitely, Maybe Harry and Hermione Style. If you love the movie, you will love this story. If you ship Harry and Hermione together, then you will definitely like this story. It's the same summary as the movie.


"Harry there's a mail for you." said Hannah, my secretary.

"Ok. Can you please give it to me." I replied.

"Here you go." said Hannah while giving the mail to me.

_What is this? It's from my wife . _

_I read the letter…._

_What! Divorce papers? Why?_

"I need to call Luna."

_Ring ring_

_**Luna**__: Hello?_

_**Harry**__: Hey Luna. _

_**Luna**__: Hi Harry. Ummm.. Did you get the papers?_

_**Harry**__: Yes. Why do you want a divorce? How about Lily?_

_**Luna**__: I'm sorry. This marriage isn't working. I will tell Lily later when you guys get home._

_**Harry**__: We can still fix this. She needs a complete family._

_**Luna**__: I'm sorry Harry. I really can't do this. Good bye._

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I announced.

"Ummm.. Harry, I just came to tell you that our clients accepted our proposal." said Hannah.

"Oh, ok thanks for telling me." I replied.

"Aren't you supposed to pick up your daughter Lily?" asked Hannah.

"Thanks for reminding me. I need to go. Bye!" I said.

After a few minutes, I arrived at Lily's school. When I arrived, there were so many parents talking to their kids about something.

"Hey Sam! What's happening?" I asked.

"The kids had a Sex Ed class today. Most of them were crying. They're just kids." replied Sam.

"Oh My God. I need to find Lily." I said.

Then, Lily showed up looking blank. She approached me and said, "We need to talk."

Exiting her school, Lily started talking about their class.

_It's really weird to hear these things come out of my daughter's mouth. I know she's really smart and all, but this is too much._

When we arrived at our apartment, she still can't stop talking.

"Umm.. Lily, can you please stop for a while." I told her.

"Why dad? Does it bother you?" Lily said.

"No! It's just disturbing. Why don't you just fix your room." I replied.

After fixing her room, she asked me to go to her room.

"Hey dad! Can you tell me the story of you and my mom." said Lily.

"You and my mom. You say it like I didn't know her." I replied.

"Well, cause' now you're getting divorced.. she's mine, not yours." she said.

"How did you know I was getting divorced?" I asked.

"Well, mom called me a while ago." she replied.

"Really? I thought she was going to tell you personally." I said.

_I really need to talk to Luna. _

"Dad? Dad! Can you tell me how it happened? The real story, not the _"Oh, I loved her then we fell in love…" _ kind of story." she asked.

"I'm gonna tell you the story.."

"When I'm old enough. I know isn't a fairytale." she said.

"Oh really? Who told you that?" I said.

"Whatever. Now tell me, did you have a girlfriend before you met my mom?" she asked.

"Well, I had two serious girlfriends and some girls that I dated." I answered.

_Then she looks at me like she's thinking of something._

"What?" I ask.

"What's the boy word for a slut?" she said.

Thinking, I replied "They still haven't come up with one yet. I'm sure they are working on it."

Then, we ate our dinner silently. After that I told her to go the bathroom to change to her pajamas and to brush her teeth. When she was finished, she began asking a lot of question about her mom again.

"Bedtime Lily!" I told her.

"But you still have to tell me why you fell in love with my mom." she said.

"It's complicated." I replied.

"How? Maybe when you tell me the story we could figure it out." she asked.

"No. Game over. It's time for bed." I declared.

"No! It's not time for bed! It's time for you to tell me the story." She wined.

Groaning, I said "Ughhh.. Lily!"

"I need to know. I need to know." she pleaded.

"Fine! Fine!" I replied.

"I'm gonna tell you the story, but I'm not gonna tell you who your mom is." I said.

"Fine." she replied.

"You're just gonna have to figure it out youself." I said.

"Good!" she answered.

"I'm going to change all their names and all of the facts to see how smart you are." I said.

"I like it. It's like a love story, mystery." she said.

"Great. You ready?" I ask.

"No." she replied before fixing her bed.

_How am I going to do this. Uggghhh.._

"You ready now?" I ask again.

"Yup." she replied.

"Once upon a time, before emails and cellphones and reality television shows…" I started.

_**Flashback (1992) New Year's eve: **_

_**There was a guy named William Haze who lived in Madison, Wisconsin. He was deeply, deeply in love with his college sweetheart, let's call her….**_

"Emily!" Lily suggested.

"Ok. Now back to the story." I said.

"_**Emily! (Luna)" I called.**_

"_**Hey!" she says while walking towards me.**_

_**When she arrived, we started the countdown.**_

"_**Guess who's going to be the luckiest guy on planet earth in 4 seconds." I said.**_

_**3..2..1… Happy New Year! (And then we kissed.)**_

_**Oh they were a perfect couple but to really understand how the young man ended up marrying your mother, you also need to know, he had a very big, incredibly embarrassing dream.**_

"_**All rise, for the President of the United States of America, William Matthew Haze." He said while looking in the mirror.**_

"You wanted to be President?" Lily said.

"_**I'm just, I don't understand why you have to work for Clinton in New York. Why can't you just work here." Emily asked.**_

"_**Maybe it's because they don't need me here. They need me in New York." Will answered.**_

"_**They need him Em, Will's the man. I can't believe you're letting go, I mean don't you know about New York girls, besides being incredibly hot, they have no problem having casual sex, which by the way I totally respect." said Charlie before Will closed the door in his face.**_

"_**What if Charlie's roght?" asked Emily.**_

"_**Charlie's never right. He's functionally retarded." Will replied.**_

"_**I am worried New York's gonna change you." She said.**_

"_**Change can be good." Will suggested.**_

"_**If we change together." said Emily.**_

"_**So, we will change together. Ok? It's two months in New York and I'll be back before you know it. Besides, we have a plan right?" Will replied.**_

"_**What I can't believe is that you risk leaving Emily here with me, cause' I gotta tell you, I've always had a thing for you Em." said Charlie on the other door, before Will tossed a shirt in his face.**_

"_**And I actually have no scruples." added Charlie.**_

_**When everything was all in the cab, Emilly gave me something.**_

"_**Wait, you have to give this to Summer (Cho). She just going to New York on an exchange programme at Cambridge." said Emily before kissing me.**_

"_**I Love you Lame Haze." added Emily.**_

_**Then, I went inside the cab and left.**_

" Emily sounds like she can be a good mom. But I think she's not my mom, because in the beginning of the story, the first girlfriend always gets dumped. Maybe Summer Hartley is my mother." said Lily.

_**Then Will arrived in New York safely. **_

"_**I can't believe I'm here in the city where I always dreamed of working." said Will.**_

_**After settling in my apartment, I went straight to the office.**_

"_**William Haze? I'm Garrett. Nice to meet you." said Garrett.**_

"_**Hi. Ummm.. here is the cd with samples of speeches for the Mayor." Will said before handing the cd.**_

"_**Wow! That's great. I would love to read that in my spare time, but what I need you to do is get coffee and bagels." replied Garrett.**_

_**Confused, Will asked "Coffee's and Bagel's?" **_

"_**Everyone needs coffee and bagels Will. Now, off you go." answered Garrett.**_

_**After getting their coffee's and bagel's, Garrett told Will to put the toilet paper rolls inside the storage room. Then, Will went to the nearest convenience store to buy cigarette.**_

"Hold it right there. You smoked?" asked Lily.

"That was a long time ago. I didn't mean to tell you that. Look, I haven't smoked in years." I replied.

"Is there anything else you should tell me?" asked Lily.

"Probably not." I answered.


End file.
